Kisses In The Dark
by nashi-hime
Summary: Uryuu and Nemu sneak out late at night to meet each other, but what happens when Mayuri finds out?


7/28/08

7/28/08

Fanfiction of July number twenty-eight! We're in the home stretch now! Well, tomorrow, I'll have to kick it into high gear; I have seven stories to post and two chapters to Beta read before July is over! About the pairing; I think this pairing is one of the best, there's canon, and the characters match each other; Nemu is one of the many Bleach characters that need love, and Uryuu can't leave a woman in need. Anybody who's so much glanced at Bleach knows that Nemu is a woman in need. I personally like her too! Enjoy!

……….

"Uryu? Are you here yet?" Nemu whispered into the night. She waited a minute, and then called again. "Uryu-" The bushes shook and out jumped a figure. Nemu jumped too, trying to catch her breath. A familiar laugh laced the air.

"Uryu! Please, don't scare me like that!" she pleaded. Uryu chuckled again, walking over to his new girlfriend and kissed her tenderly on the lips. "This is our first secret meeting, we've been passing notes for weeks, can't you be a little less jumpy?"

"I'm sorry. Mayuri-sama thinks I went to bed with headache; if he finds out I snuck out…"

"Then I'll protect you again…and again…and again…" Uryu cooed as he leaned in closer and stole another kiss from his young love. She kissed him back, smiling. The two had been secretly boyfriendgirlfriend for a few weeks now, passing notes to each other back and forth until they finally got the courage to sneak out and meet near the largest waterfall in the Soul Society, known as the Rainbow Waterfall, due to the constant rainbow that seemed to be running through it, made particularly romantic on moonlit nights. Juushiro, who owned the place where Uryuu was staying, and also knew Uryuu's true reason for staying in the soul society, instead of "Reishi Control Training", as Uryuu had told everybody else, had told him that this was the most romantic place to bring his new girlfriend. He had insisted, saying that it was the place where he had received his first kiss. He blushed when Uryuu asked who it was, and quickly shuffled Shunsui out of the room soon after. So, Uryuu and Nemu set up the date and time, Uryuu had packed a "lunch", and the two met up together, right on time.

…

After eating, Nemu and Uryuu sat on the rock together, with Nemu's head on Uryu's shoulder. "Thank you for setting this up, Uryuu…" she said, kissing him on the lips. Both of them could clearly see the waterfall, and each other, due to the full moon, high in the sky. "No problem, I did it all for you; and after all," Uryu responded, kissing her back. The two lay back on the bare rock, snuggling up to each other for warmth, along with the large, woven blanket they were under. ", I love you…" Uryuu purred in Nemu's ear. He knew for a fact that these were words she could not get enough of; she never got them back at home, back at Division Twelve; he was her soul source of real love and happiness. Sure, the other members of Division Twelve tried to be nice, with their smiles and their occasional "Hello, fuku-taichou."'s when passing her in the hallways, but they somehow were…empty. Only Uryu could tell this though, he knew they just weren't sure how to treat Nemu; they didn't know if she was being stuck up, shut up, or just quiet, lost in her own thoughts. At least it's the thought that counts, Uryu would tell himself. Still, he knew it did Nemu good to hear it for real. "I love you too, Uryuu-kun," Nemu said. The two quickly fell asleep, intertwined with each other, falling asleep at the warmth of each other's bodies and the loud, yet calming roar of the waterfall.

…

"Running errands was really the least I could do for Juushiro-taichou…" Uryuu told himself as he rushed off "home" with paper bags full of groceries in his hands. He was happy to help out in any way; he felt as though he owed a lot to Juushiro; letting him stay in his own home, showing Uryuu the best places to sneak out with Nemu, not to mention keeping their secret. He shuffled around a corner a little two fast, though, and nearly bumped into someone. He peered around the bags to apologize, only to find Mayuri Kurotsuchi, Nemu's "father", staring back at him, obviously angry that he had been almost bumped into. Uryuu's glare narrowed.

Uryuu hated Mayuri beyond the realm of possibly hating anybody. He was the reason Nemu's otherwise beautiful body was covered with bruises and cuts. He was also the reason she had come crying to Uryuu's room late at night, having snuck in a window to get inside the main building. Uryuu proceed to walk quickly past the hated man when a hand came down on his shoulder, hard enough to possibly bruise it.

"Nemu was expensive. If you do anything to so much harm her, you will be the one to pay the price. Physically, of course…" Mayuri hissed in his ear, leaving as soon as he had arrived. It took Uryuu a minute to soak it all in. Was that a real threat, and Mayuri only considered Uryuu a financial threat, or did he almost care for his daughter enough to threaten her secret boyfriend? Uryuu shrugged, not in a million years would he ever figure that man out. He would never have to though; Uryuu would never think about hurting Nemu, she was too precious to him. Uryuu smiled to himself and hugged the groceries tighter, walking quickly to his room, where she was waiting for him.

……….

Interpret Mayuri and way you want, I implied it to be a touching father-wants-to- kick-daughters-boyfriends-butt-if-he-hurts-her moment, but I know that's a little hard to believe, particularly if you're just starting out on the series, and haven't gotten to the Espada fight later…I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
